Un enfant de toi
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Alternative au M-Preg. Draco veut un enfant, mais Harry refuse que l'un deux le porte. Draco lui explique une autre alternative. Mention de Slash/Yaoi. L'idée de base est empruntée.


Suite à une demande de contribution de Althar, dans Quelques fautes à éviter quand on écrit un lemon, j'ai pondu ce petit texte. Le thème était à l'origine le M-Preg, mais vu que je ne comprend pas comment un homme peut porter et mettre au monde un enfant, j'ai cherché une autre solution.

Dans la fic traduite par Quiproquo, Harry Potter et Les Enfants du Futur par Ahja Reyn, on aborde une nouvelle manière de faire des enfants. Vous me direz que toutes les possibilités ont été explorées, mais pas tout à fait. En fait, on retrouve cette méthode dans la SF souvent, mais elle est ici adapté aux sorciers.

Je cite, chapitre 4, un peu avant la fin ( C'est pas du plagiat, je cite mes sources, je n'ai rien inventé, mais je réutilise l'idée. C'est le principe des fics, non ? ) :

« -Un quoi ?

-Un bébé chaudron ? coupa Hermione. Mais c'est censé être une potion très dangereuse ! Elle est si compliquée et risquée que le Ministère l'a interdite.

-De quoi tu parles, Granger ? demanda Malfoy, énervé.

-Un bébé chaudron est à peu près l'équivalent du bébé éprouvette chez les Moldus, bien que ce soit beaucoup plus compliqué. En fait, tu crées un bébé à partir d'une potion. Il faut beaucoup d'échantillons des deux parents et de nombreux ingrédients complexes qu'il faut ajouter dans un chaudron sur une période de neuf mois. La moindre erreur peut entraîner les pires malformations. Je ne suis même pas sûre que le professeur Rogue pourrait la faire tout seul, ajouta Hermione, tout de même excitée. »

Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup cette solution. En reprenant le modèle, voilà ce que ça pourrait donner :

* * *

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, évidement

Note : Je le fais le début sur un peu le même modèle qu'Althar, ayant été traumatisée par sa création. La différence est que ma version est beaucoup plus amoureuse. Mon idée est légèrement différente de celle de Ahja Reyn, mais mon imagination l'a déformé pour correspondre à mes besoins.

* * *

Un enfant de toi

« -Harry ?

-Humm ?

-Je veux un enfant. »

Harry se redressa brusquement dans le lit, délogeant Draco de son torse. Il le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, et ébahi il prononça :

« -Pardon ?

-Je veux un enfant. »

Draco le regardait avec des grands yeux mouillés, ceux qu'il utilisait pour arriver à ses fins, avant d'utiliser le chantage émotionnel. Ces yeux marchaient deux fois sur trois, mais comme Draco était assez exigeant, il testait assez souvent la troisième fois.

« -Heu, Draco, dois-je te rappeler que je suis un homme, et que tu es un homme ?

-Je le sais, crétin, répondit-il, agacé. Mais je veux quand même un enfant de toi.

-Je doute que tu cautionnes le fait que je couche avec Ginny pour lui voler ensuite l'enfant.

-Tu ne toucheras personne d'autre que moi pour le reste de ta vie, ou alors je m'assurerai que tu n'auras plus aucune tuyauterie à utiliser, c'est clair ? susurra-t-il, menaçant. Il y a un moyen pour avoir un enfant ensemble.

-Je ne changerais pas de sexe.

-Je ne te le demande pas, imbécile.

-Et je refuse que tu le fasses.

-Idiot ! Je ne te parle pas de ça, laisse moi finir !

-Vas-y, parce que là, je suis un peu paumé.

-Il y a une potion …

-Aucun de nous deux ne changera d'anatomie pendant neuf mois.

-Tu vas m'écouter à la fin, espèce de balourd ! Je ne te parle pas de ça ! »

Les lèvres de Harry restèrent closes, boudant. Draco soupira, et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Il se repositionna comme ils l'étaient avant le début de la conversation.

« -Je disais donc qu'il y avait une potion, qui est assez peu connue, et assez restreinte d'utilisation par le Ministère. »

Il regarda Harry, qui ne pipait mot. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel entêtement et continua.

« -Elle permet de développer un foetus hors du sein maternel. Elle demande beaucoup d'ingrédients rares, beaucoup de temps, de minutie et de talent. Elle est vraiment très compliquée à faire, et les étapes sont à faire avec beaucoup de précaution et de précision, mais cela reste possible. Enfin, possible si le Directeur Snape m'aide.

-Explique moi le principe, en gros. »

Draco lui colla un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de continuer.

« -D'abord, il faut sélectionner le chaudron idéal. Pas de cuivre, de plomb, ou autres métaux toxiques. Le mieux est l'or. Ensuite, le diamètre. Il faut le bon volume, le volume d'un utérus. Sinon le bébé sera soit trop petit, soit trop grand. Et il faut aussi tabler sur la taille normale d'un bébé quand ses deux parents sont assez grand eux aussi.

-Ça se calcule tout ça, non ?

-Tout à fait. Mais là, j'explique. Ensuite, il faut rassembler tous les ingrédients non périssables. Il y en a un sacré paquet, certains sont rares et très très couteux, et d'autres sont carrément introuvables, parce que disparu. MAIS, cela reste possible, avec nos deux noms et nos fortunes.

-Hum.

-Ensuite, il faut créer le futur milieu de vie du foetus, recréer l'uterus. Très délicat, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Il faut que ce soit le juste milieu entre l'organique et le magique. Trop organique et on crée un mort né, trop magique et on crée un être de magie pure, et donc pas un humain. Il faut maintenir le milieu de culture à 37° exactement pendant toute l'opération. C'est la phase la plus difficile.

-Je vois. Et pour … le mélange des gènes ? On fait comment ? Je ne produis pas d'ovules !

-Pour ça, on fait une deuxième préparation qui crée la première cellule oeuf. Dans l'idéal, on prend du sperme, mais d'autres tissus organiques peuvent faire l'affaire, sauf que cela rend la préparation plus longue et plus difficile à faire. On met la cellule dans le chaudron, et là, on ajoute les ingrédients périssables et volatiles. Là, pas d'à peu près. C'est ou la bonne quantité à la particule près, ou la mort du foetus. Il faut lui donner les aliments qui passent normalement par le placenta, et faire en sorte qu'il se constitue des défenses immunitaires. Il faut aussi constituer son capital magique.

-Et ça prend combien de temps avant, heu, la naissance ?

-Normalement neuf mois, pour bien finaliser, mais huit mois, huit mois et demi peuvent être suffisants si la potion est parfaite.

-Ça veut dire neuf mois à surveiller un chaudron non stop ?

-Ouais. Bon les deux derniers mois sont les moins difficiles, mais c'est ça.

-Et tu vas convaincre Snape de le faire avec toi ? Alors qu'il est directeur de Poudlard à temps plein ?

-Ben, je comptais sur toi pour demander à Granger-Weasley de nous donner un coup de main. Et il y aurait aussi un mec du département des mystères qui, officiellement, surveillerai l'avancé de la potion, mais qui nous donnerai un coup de main. Je le connais bien, c'est un Griffondor tout ce qu'il y a de plus loyal, et c'est un bon ami. Il le ferait pour nous.

-Je suppose que j'ai pas trop le choix ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas d'enfants, et que tu m'expliques pourquoi, et surtout que j'accepte tes arguments, nous ne le ferons pas.

-T'as l'idée en tête, j'arriverai jamais à t'en faire changer de toutes façons. Alors va pour le bébé. J'ai neuf mois pour me faire à l'idée que je vais être père.

-Je t'aime, Harry. »

S'en suivi un long baiser langoureux. Harry n'était pas réellement opposé à la venue au monde de ce bébé, mais il s'était habitué à l'idée de ne jamais avoir de descendance. Au moment où il avait réalisé que Draco était l'homme de sa vie, il avait fait une croix sur ses enfants. Et là, on lui disait que finalement, c'était possible. Il allait devoir se réhabituer à l'idée, refaire des projets, mettre en état la maison pour accueillir un enfant en bas âge, lui faire une chambre, lui faire une garde robe, lui acheter des jouets ...

S'en suivit aussi de longues négociation avec Hermione pour Harry, et avec Severus pour Draco. Ils durent faire preuve de trésors d'ingéniosité pour rassembler tous les ingrédients, mais ils y arrivèrent. Ils obtinrent toutes les autorisations préalable par le Ministère. Il y eut une alternance de deux personnes toujours présentes sur les lieux, le plus souvent Draco, qui avait arrêté de travailler prétextant un arrêt maternité - ce qui était vrai en fait – et de la langue de plomb du Ministère, collègue de Draco.

Le processus leurs donna de nombreuses suées, mais tout se passa correctement. Le 18 mars, un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, excepté l'absence de nombril, naquis. Un très beau bébé qui extasia les concepteurs, les pères, et la famille. Un petit garçon au fort potentiel magique que l'on nomma Raphaël Amadeus Malfoy Potter. Un enfant qui grandit heureux, entouré d'amour.

* * *

Voila voila. N'oubliez pas les review, et allez faire un petit tour sur le guide d'Althar. Vous pouvez même lui poser des questions, c'est un mec qui sait de quoi il parle.

(Pour ceux qui suivraient Quand les dieux s'en mêlent, il se peut que j'utilise ce procédé dans l'épilogue. Mais ce sera dans loooooooooooontemps. )


End file.
